


Run for Your Life

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic Poetry based off of Matt Cardle's 'Run for Your Life'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run for Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I timed myself and wrote this in like 8 minutes. It was quick but I really like the end result

Breathe, with me

Now. Breathe with

Me now. Breathe because

I hold your hand. Breathe because I am

Here. Breathe because I

Love

You.

 

Love, with me

Please. Take my hand and

Run for your life. Run from

Something that hurts

More than any

Monster. Run with

Me.

 

Take. Anything you have ever

Wanted. Take it and start again

Take it with

Me. Take the

Risk. And let us

Fall

Together.

 

Run, with me

Together. Away from

Fathers and Brothers and

Choices. Run from Good and Bad

And the terrors that claw and

Tear at our

Hearts.

 

Here, with me.

Please just be here, with

Me. Let me fix you,

Let me be the glue you need.

Call for help, and I

Will

Come.

 

Darling, with me

You will be able to feel free.

Free from the restraints of your war,

Free from the restraints of my war,

And we shall

Fall

Now.

 

Safe, with me,

We shall go together into the abyss

And climb our way out.

We shall fall from above

And catch the

Broken

Remains.

 

Pray, with me,

My dear. And pray, for me

And I shall come for you. Pray for us and I will

Always be there. Pray for hope and

We’ll

Try.

 

Fall, with me

Stand, with me.

Be, with me.

Talk, with me.

Love, with me.

Stay , with me

Please.


End file.
